


(I Might Just) Bite

by buttermilkink



Series: dnf, into the smutverse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but then it gets sweet again because i'm notoriously soft, i hit you with the sickest uppercut combo, then bam, they are in love your honor, too much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermilkink/pseuds/buttermilkink
Summary: He wanted to paint George in bruises and angry red marks until glassy tears ran down his pretty face. He needed to ruin him. Ruin in the way one might pick the petals off of beautiful flowers or toss a stone into still water to see it ripple. To wreck out of adoration.A Valentine's Day gift to all my horny fucks out there
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf, into the smutverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163159
Comments: 14
Kudos: 577





	(I Might Just) Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Is this it? Is this what gets me the Ao3 clout?????? Are you not entertained?!??!!??
> 
> I'm just playing this is a pretty fun way to practice writing and I appreciate the love yall give me
> 
> Call this one putting the kink in buttermilkink
> 
> And for my IRLs..........yall already know I stay horny on main

Dream had a big fucking problem.

Nowadays, those were rare. His life was, for the most part, perfect. He had a perfect boyfriend, a great roommate (who didn't mind his two roommate's relationship nearly as much since he invested in sound-proof headphones), and he'd never felt better. His life was perfect-except when he couldn't ignore the gnawing thoughts that sat in the back of his mind. 

Dream was, by nature, a very gentle person. His love language in his platonic and romantic relationships had always been acts of service. He loved making his friends and boyfriend feel loved and cared for. He would cook for them, show as much physical affection as possible, and give them small trinkets he found. He would do anything to make them feel just as appreciated as they were. And Dream was satisfied with that-it made the people in his life happy. That's all he could ask for.

Though, sometimes he craved the complete opposite. Specifically, in the bedroom, he ached for carnage. Ok, a little intense but, that's what it felt like; intense and all-consuming _hunger_. Hunger for something more than the soft, slow, romantic sex he had with George. It wasn't as if he didn't love that either, it was sweet and loving-it just wasn't all he wanted.

He wanted to paint George in bruises and angry red marks until glassy tears ran down his pretty face. He needed to ruin him. Ruin in the way one might pick the petals off of beautiful flowers or toss a stone into still water to see it ripple. To wreck out of adoration.

And it was sort of driving him crazy.

He was tired of being nice. He wanted to go apeshit.

He had no doubt George would be at least willing to try it if he asked. The problem was the idea of asking made him want to piss himself in anxiety. How do you even go about asking your adorable boyfriend if you can fuck him so hard he cries? It sure as hell wasn't like asking what he wanted for dinner, which was what Dream was in the middle of.

"C'mon, is it that hard to think of _something_ you want? Anything?"

"I just dunno. What do you want?" George said. He was splayed out on the living room couch while Dream sat on the floor next to him. Sapnap was out staying with some friends for the night, so Dream opted to order takeout instead of cook. The two had been back and forth trying to agree on something to eat.

"Nuh-uh, I asked you to choose. I want you to be happy with what we get," Dream insisted, tilting his head back to press a kiss to George's cheek. 

"Uhh, how about Mac's?"

'What?" Dream questioned

"MacDonald's, you know?"

"Why do you say it like that? Like Mac-doo-nalds," Dream laughed, turning to face the shorter boy on the couch. 

"That's how you say it, not Mic-donalds how you say it," George mocked back, giggling at his own impression.

"Filthy Brit," Dream teased. He ruffled George's hair lightly, making him scrunch up his nose and grin. He was flawless, the most gorgeous person Dream had ever met, and full of laughter and sarcastic comments that never failed to make Dream's days. It made him feel even more guilty about his thoughts, how the little devil in his ear asked him to ruin such a work of art.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and gently kissed the boy in front of him on the couch. Almost like an apology for thinking about all the less-than respectable things he wanted to do to him. He pulled back from the quick kiss and smiled at George, "Alright, McDonald's it is," he said.

Dream tapped at his phone to place the order on DoorDash, then handed the phone to George so he could do the same. They sent in the order and paid. The blonde looked back up to his boyfriend and melted. He could never get over how lucky he was to call him _his_. He wanted to show him, in every way he knew, that he was loved. And maybe one or two of those ways was making him beg on his knees.

George tugged at Dream's shirt collar, wordlessly asking him to join him on the sofa. Dream obliged and hopped up to hold the smaller boy to his chest. George lightly laughed and cuddled into him. They sat cuddled up together while they waited for their food, both watching George scroll through his Twitter feed mindlessly.

⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺

The door eventually rang at the door. Dream had to, unfortunately, get up from the couch and grab the food. He picked up the bags from their doormat (one that Sapnap had picked out that said, "Come Back with a Warrant"). He brought the bags to George and set them on the coffee table.

"Let's goooooo," George cheered, slumping off his seat to sit crosslegged at the low table. They could've sat at their proper table, but this way, they could lean into each other while they ate and talked.

"Did they get your order right?" Dream asked through a mouthful of burger. George cringed at him and fake gagged.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," He lectured. Dream rolled his eyes and finished his bite before speaking again.

"Well, did they?" 

"Mhm, I got a sausage muffin," George nodded.

"I don't know why though," Dream said with feigned disgust, "It's like 7pm 'n McDonald's kinda has weak glizzy game,"

"Say the word 'glizzy' in my presence again, and we're over," George attempted to say in a serious tone before cracking a smile and laughing into the younger man's shoulder. Dream grinned into his hair and leaned into George as well.

They finished up eating after a short while. Dream threw out their trash while George cleaned up the ottoman. When Dream came back into the living room, he hugged George tightly from behind, nestling his face into his neck and placing soft kisses along his jaw. George happily sighed from the affection before turning around to met Dream's lips. The shorter brought his hands to wrap around Dream's neck while the other held his waist.

They kissed in each other's arms for a minute or two, just enjoying how close they were to one another before shit hit the fan, and both their pajama pants grew a bit tighter. Their makeout session became more desperate and messy until Dream pulled back with a gasp for air.

"Room. Now," George breathed out, Dream grinned and agreed.

"Aw, fuck yeah," He mumbled.

"God, you act like such a teenage boy about to get laid for the first time," George kidded.

"Next thing you know, I'm gonna say 'poggers' after I nut in you," Dream taunted back. George shook his head at him in light-hearted disappointment, then grabbed his hand to tug him to their bedroom.

⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺

They both landed on their bed in a heated kiss, panting and gasping into each other's mouths with wandering hands on one another. George sat back into a mountain of pillows with Dream caging him in against the blonde. George broke their kiss to catch his breath and smile against his boyfriend's lips. Dream sat back on the bed to face George properly.

Tonight he was putting on his big boy pants, he decided.

"George, can I ask about something?" He started. George tilted his head slightly in questioning and gave him a nod. "I wanted to try something, yanno', a little more intense than usual?"

"Mhm? Like?" George pressed, biting at his own bottom lip in intrigue. Dream reached out to hold the brunette's chin in his hand, forcing more eye contact between the two, before speaking again.

"I want you to beg, cover you in pretty marks, wanna make you cry from pain, and then ask me for more," He said, lowly. George's face grew a ruby red, and he blinked a few times to process. Dream noticed his hesitance and immediately reassured him, "we don't have to, of course, nothing you don't want to do,"

"No, it's fine, I want to. That just gave me some serious whiplash, though," George giggled with his face still hot pink. Dream let himself relax at the reaction and smiled back at him. George gathered himself a bit and spoke up once more.

"I..really want that, want you to be rough with me, please," He half-whispered. Dream ducked slightly to kiss him and gave a relieved sigh. 

"Holy shit, you have no idea how long I had to hype myself up for that," Dream laughed softy. George grinned and kissed him firmly. The blonde kissed him back and settled his knee between the smaller's legs. They kissed unevenly between slight smiles and giggles before pulling away.

"Alright, how about this," George said, raising two fingers up, "means stop if I can't or don't want to talk and then, hmm, what's a good safeword?"

"Berry," Dream said after a bit of consideration, "because you're sweet like one," he added. George gave him an eye roll and agreed.

"You're so gross," He laughed, "that sounds good to me,"

"Just for you, Georgie,"

They met lips again, this time much softer and full of love. They almost forgot what they were even leading up to until George keened at Dream accidentally pushed his knee further between his thighs. He smiled at the tiny noise the man beneath him made and repeated the action with more pressure. George whimpered through their kiss and grabbed Dream's shoulder to ground himself.

"Please..fuck," 

"Aww, what do you want, my love?" Dream teased, wanting to hear everything George was imagining. 

"Want you to use me, treat me like pretty whore," He rambled, "I wanna be slapped, please, please do whatever you want to me,"

It was Dream's turn to blush profusely, though he gathered himself much quicker than the other. Dream pressed kisses to his boyfriend's neck and mumbled back.

"Such a filthy mouth, huh? Guess we should do something 'bout that," He said against his neck, "on your knees, next to the bed,"

The taller backed off of George and let him obediently kneel on the carpeted floor. Dream turned to face him while still on the bed above him. He leaned down a bit, so his face and George's were inches apart. He tugged at the brunette's hair to hold him still and spoke.

"Now, why don't you show me how much of a slut you really are?" He said before leaning back up. The smaller boy's pupils blew out at the name, and he started to pull at the flannel pants Dream wore. The blonde ran his fingers through the soft brown hair and admired how pliant George was like this. George lapped gently at the forming outline in Dream's boxers before pulling them down to mid-thigh.

The shorter man pressed open-mouthed kisses to the head, occasionally darting out his tongue. He started dipping lower to drag out steady licks across the underside, flicking his tongue slightly when he reached the tip again. Dream groaned out at both the feeling and the sight. He placed a firm hand on the back of George's head as a silent warning to speed up. George took the hint and softy wrapped his lips around the head. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's dangerous gaze and let out a muffled whine.

He fluttered his eyes shut and bobbed his head lower to take in more. He pushed himself to nearly press his nose to Dream's navel. He pulled back to hold just the tip in his mouth, then slid back down. Dream let small moans and praises tumble past his lips. George pulled off both to catch his breath and speak.

"C..can you fuck my mouth, please?" He said in a small voice.

"You're so fucking slutty, huh? 'Course, beautiful," Dream said through labored breaths. George let the head rest on his tongue and looked up to Dream for him to move. The younger tightened his grip on George's hair and started to tug him down. He began with a more gentle and careful pace to get him used to it. George pushed against the force to back off and speak.

"Do it faster, 'M not made of glass," He complained, flicking at Dream's leg to further egg him on. Dream gave him a stern glare before raising his hand up and then bringing it down harshly on the other's cheek. The sound George let out was _obscene_ , he moaned out at the sharp pain, then whimpered, realizing the act of punishment. Dream looked over his expression for any genuine discomfort or pain before grabbing his face to force him to look up at him.

"You're not the one giving orders here, bitch,"

"Yes, sir," He nodded, "I'm sorry, please fuck my throat," George begged. He stuck out his tongue and pleaded silently with his eyes. Dream caved at the display and tangled his fingers back in the brunette's hair. He pushed in rougher this time, fucking into the pretty mouth on him. He tugged the smaller boy up and down on his cock at a bruising pace.

George let himself be used, reveling in the harsh treatment. He gagged occasionally and started to feel hot tears well up in his eyes. Dream held him still for a few seconds, shoving him down just enough to not choke and sputter. The tears pooling in his eyes finally spilled onto his cheeks and streaked his skin. Dream noticed and pulled him back up slightly.

"You're so lovely like this, baby. Crying on my dick like a whore," He praised. He let his grip loosen and guided George off, patting his hair to comfort him. He picked him up off his knees with ease and set him in his lap. 

George shifted to straddle him and kissed him needily. Dream grabbed his hips to place him on the mattress. The blonde took off his own shirt and tossed it to the floor, leaving his pajama pants on. George followed and took off his own flannel pants (They both wore a matching set because Dream thought it was cheesy and cute). The oversized shirt he wore was sage green, and at one point, belonged to Dream. He liked the comfy fit too much to part with it and opted to keep it on. 

When they were both settled, Dream moved to pin his boyfriend underneath him. George struggled weakly against the hand holding both his smaller ones above his head. Dream smiled at the attempt and kissed the boy under him. 

"So good for me, all pathetic and laid out for me," He muttered quietly. 

"Fuck me, please, need it, want you to fuck me like a toy," The other babbled, throat aching from earlier. Dream laughed almost pitifully at the mindless begging.

"Aww, poor baby, barely have your voice," He taunted. George withered under his hold, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Dream let go and sat back to grab their lube from a bedside drawer.

"Stretched earlier," The older mumbled. Dream nodded in acknowledgment, then gently lifted George's back to place a pillow under him. George relaxed into the soft pillow and pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss. Dream kissed back gently and reached to tug off the boxers the brunette still wore. George lifted his hips to help him and whined at the vulnerability.

"All good, my love?" Dream asked, running his hand's along the pale boy's sides.

"Please, please, need it," George answered. He pressed his thighs harder against Dream's waist. The younger man gently soothed the soft thighs wrapped around him before clicking open the lube bottle he held.

He poured the cool gel onto his hand and applied it to himself, biting at his tongue from the relief. He bent forward a bit to meet the older boy's lips. Dream slowly began to push in, relishing in the wrecked noise George made against his lips from the stretch. He bottomed out after a few minutes of letting his boyfriend slowly adjust, kissing him throughout.

"Please, fuck.....please move, break me," The brunette whimpered against the other, who gladly obliged. Dream pulled out gradually, leaving only the head in before slamming back into the smaller man. George cried out at the force and hugged his arms tightly around Dream's neck. The blonde took the encouragement and kept up his bruising pace, devouring every ruined noise that left the boy below him. He leaned down further to start biting the pale neck and collarbones at his mercy. He began with gentle nips, which melted into hard bites that left purple and red marks in their wake. 

George was damn-near screaming from the abuse to his neck and the slamming into him. Dream only moved harder and painted more bruises across his pale skin, leaving him covered his shaded of red, blue, and purple and decorated with scattered teeth marks. George felt tears trail down his cheeks once more.

"So pretty, covered in bruises, I want everyone to know you're _my_ fucktoy, all mine," Dream rambled. George moaned from the name and squished his thighs tighter against his boyfriend's waist. 

"Yeah? You like being my fucktoy, beautiful? My little dumb slut, so perfect,"

"Yes, fuck yes, please, m'close," The brunette whined at the words. Dream kissed at his tear-stained cheeks in comfort and fucked into him harder, chasing his own high. George cried out one final time and spilled onto his stomach and shirt. Dream didn't slow down, instead kissing the smaller boy and groaning softly against him.

"Where?" He panted with his forehead leaning against the other's.

"Anywhere you want," The older said breathily, connecting their lips again. Dream groaned out and pressed his hips to George one final time before finishing. He let his heavy breaths mingle with the smaller's for a minute before kissing his forehead and gently pulling out.

⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺

Dream came back from the bathroom with a towel slightly damped with warm water. He smiled at the sight on the bed before him; his boyfriend sat with a fluffy blanket draped over his hickey-covered shoulders and sleepily smiled up at him. He sat back on the bed and cleaned off the paler boy's face, stomach, and thighs carefully, kissing his cheeks once he was done.

"My throat is all fucked up now," George laughed lightly, voice cracking.

"Do you want some tea? I can make you some right now,"

"Nah, later. Right now, I want cuddles," George smiled

"Anything for you," Dream said. He pulled the older man to his chest and let him curl into his shoulder. They laid on their bed for a few moments while Dream pat his hair and hugged him tighter.

"You're totally my bitch," George laughed into his chest. Dream wheezed at the comment.

"Mhm, just for you, my love," He added, "so, how long until Sapnap notices your neck,"

"I give it until the morning for him to threaten to change the locks so the bear that fucking mauled me can't get back in,"

Dream snorted at him and smiled into his hair, "I love you,"

George looked up at him and scrunched up his eyes and nose, a little gesture that Dream had come to learn meant a wordless, "I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Spent my Valentine's Day eating chocolate strawberries I bought myself and writing gay fanfiction, the grind stops for no capitalist holiday
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, also, please tell me if you make anything inspired by my work, I WILL kiss you on the lips


End file.
